


Demonic Possession

by EndangeredMind



Category: Spawn (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind





	Demonic Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Spawn groaned as he leapt across various roof tops of the city, trying to avoid the spirit that was chasing him. He grunted and looked behind him, managing to avoid slamming into a chimney at the last moment. He began doing all sorts of flips from building to building, trying to escape from the presence behind him. Who knew what it would do if it caught hold of him? He didn’t fancy sticking around to find out. He continued to run, eventually tripping on a part of the roof, sliding down the slate and crashing into the adjacent food factory.

He grunted as he hit the floor and he laid there for a moment, feeling dazed from the force of the impact. He grunted and slowly got to his feet, looking around the room. Dammit! He had lost sight of the damned thing! He began to search the factory, keeping his eyes peeled for the spirit. He continued walking and looking for it, before he came across a rather nice-looking room. Walking inside, his jaw dropping as he noticed all the delicious food on the table in front of him. Cakes, meats and all types of food covered the table.

Suddenly, the spirit engulfed Spawn, restraining him. He kicked and yelled, trying to fight it off, but its hold was too strong, and he screamed as it began to take over his body. “NO! I won’t let you!” He growled, trying his hardest to get it to leave him alone. All his efforts were in vain as the spirit continued to force its way inside him, causing him to yell again and continue his efforts to escape, even if there was nothing that could be done. He gasped and finally dropped to the floor, feeling dazed and confused, but alive.

He smirked, or rather the spirit that possessed him did. All of his efforts had really been in vain, as he had been possessed by the spirit. Spawn walked towards the table filled with delicious foods and began stuffing them into his mouth. The spirit was pleased, but soon it's victim would find the food boring and they would stop eating it. That couldn't happen! The spirit proceeded to place an enchantment on the food so not only was Spawn unable to stop eating, but the food would become delicious that even if the possession stopped, Spawn would continue eating.

Spawn shuddered and tried to break the spirit's control, not wanting to eat all of the food, but like his previous attempts, this was all in vain. His trim frame was starting to become rather pear shaped, and the spirit chuckled as it caught size of the hero's rather large ass, which was continuing to grow as he carried on stuffing his face, wanting all of the delicious food to himself. His face had now gotten plumper, and he was sporting a second chin, alongside some rather chubby cheeks. He didn't care though, too wrapped up in eating the food.

The spirit groaned as it took note of the hero's suit, and realised that it was specially designed to capture spirits like itself and absorb them into the suit, eventually turning them into nothingness. That was it. It was time for all or nothing. The spirit proceeded to make all of the food levitated from the table and fly towards Spawn, who was still busy snacking on a large ham. It groaned as it felt the suit began to work and it started to slowly fade away, watching as Spawn grew fatter and fatter from all the eating he did.

By now, Spawn was fully under the spirit's spell as he continued to eat all of the food heading his way. He groaned as turkey, chicken and duck all went down his throat, before something else caught his eye, a large slab of chocolate cake. Mouth watering at the thought of having such a nice treat, he bent down to grab the large slice, only for a loud brassy fart to erupt from his rear as he did so. **BBBBRRRAMMMPPTTTT!** He didn't notice, as he began gnawing on the large slice of cake, all the while, the spirit was laughing.

Things then began to slow down as the spirit faded away at an increasing pace, and the massive pile of food deteriorated to only a few morsels here and there. Spawn was incredibly obese, but it was only thanks to his demonic nature that he was able to stay mobile. The spirit cackled as it watched Spawn get up and begin to waddle over to his next meal, farting all the way. **PPPFFFRRRTTT! PPRMMMMAAPP! FFFEREERRRRTTTTT!** What made it so funny was the amount of food that had been ingested by Spawn, and he was somehow still capable of moving unaided.

Spawn began to bite into a chicken wing as the spirit finally faded, the creature's spell on him finally broken. He blinked twice and looked around, then looked at the chicken, before he looked down and almost fainted. He was colossal! Before he could voice his thoughts on the matter, a large belch was heard coming from Spawn's mouth. **BBBBBUURRRRRPPPP!** To top it all off, a second brassy fart erupted from his rear. However, unlike the first fart that happened whilst he reached for the slice of cake, he noticed this one, and sighed in a mix of annoyance. FFFFFLLLRRRPPRRRTTT!

Wanting to get back home as soon as possible and being able to sleep this off was top of his priority list. Taking the last item of food on the table (a large chicken drumstick), Spawn began to wobble out of the factory, letting out several belches and farts on the way. BBBURRRPPP! FRRRRRRTTTT! He was incredibly obese by this stage, sporting four chins and very chubby cheeks. He didn't care though. That food was absolutely amazing! He would definitely do it if again if he could. Reaching the front of the building, he let one last fart rip. PPPPRRRAPPPP!


End file.
